1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to visualization systems and, in particular, to querying information using visualization systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for allowing a user to visually query information about an object using a visualization system.
2. Background
A visualization system, as used herein, may be a system that allows a user to view an object and/or data about the object. For example, a visualization system may visually present portions and/or individual components of one or more three-dimensional models of an object within a graphical user interface. Visualization systems may be used to perform various operations with respect to the object. For example, a user may use a visualization system to visualize a particular part or assembly of parts within the object to identify information for use in performing an inspection. However, some currently available visualization systems may be more difficult to use and navigate than desired.
As one illustrative example, a visualization system may be used to visualize the different types of aircraft being manufactured at a facility and the data about these aircraft. Each aircraft may be comprised of thousands, hundreds of thousands, or millions of parts. With some currently available visualization systems, filtering the extensive amount of data available down to the data of interest to a user on any given day may be more difficult and time-consuming than desired.
Further, some users may not have the knowledge, experience, and/or training needed to use these types of currently available visualization systems. For example, a user may want to use the visualization system to identify a particular instance of a fastener element located within a specific portion of an aircraft such that a replacement part may be ordered. This type of fastener element may be used in hundreds of instances within the aircraft. However, the user may be unable to quickly and efficiently filter through the hundreds of instances of the fastener element to identify the particular instance of the fastener element located within the specific portion of the aircraft of interest. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.